Fruit
by kwiluvu
Summary: / / "I'm getting sick of all the abnormal fruit in your house." / "Then stop eating my fruit." / "Why are all of the oranges peeled and sectioned off? !" / "Because I want them that way." / / Black Star is blindly tempting and Kid doesn't know if he'll be able to hold himself back. One-shot.


"What the fuck is wrong with the bananas Liz is buying now?"

"You have an awfully unclean mouth."

"Don't you know it." The scene is set in the manor's kitchen. Black Star is leaning on the counter, glaring balefully at the aforementioned bananas. Kid is seated at the table with books and papers spread out, reading glasses hanging low on his nose.

"If you're trying to imply I know where your mouth has been, I don't. I'm sure, however, that if I wanted to know I could ask one of your many female conquests." He sits for a moment while Black Star continues sending waves of hate at the offending fruit. "Can you just get something to eat and come back over here? I'd like a good grade on this project." Normally Kid would want nothing to do with the assassin in regards to schoolwork, but this is a project on hand to hand combat. Specifically, appropriate hand to hand when your partner is injured and you need to get them the hell out of there. Thus, he had willingly accepted the bluenette's offer of partners despite (or maybe in spite of) the fact that Soul had just been about to ask the obnoxious meister the same question. That would have given Kid a way out at the time... Now, he muses, he's paying for the irrational jealously that had overcome him then.

There's no doubt in his mind that it had been just that: jealousy. Being a Death God, Kid isn't prone to emotions but Black Star seems to bring out the worst and best of them in him. That's why Kid also brushes off the fact he's pretty sure he has what one would call a 'crush' on the bluenette while simultaneously checking out his ass. Really, who couldn't appreciate a nice ass? Especially one attached to deceptively smooth thighs or a beautifully arched back...

"You wish you knew where my mouth has been!" His project partner's response shakes Kid out of his thoughts as the disgruntled assassin plops down in one of the wooden chairs with an apple in hand instead of the inadequate, miniature bananas. Well, fuck, Kid thinks, only slightly alarmed. This is going to be a night to try his patience. Black Star always wants the bananas.

"As previously stated, if I want to know I have a large group of people to ask." The bluenette lets out an upset noise in the back of his throat, grunting to himself as he starts on more work. Kid can't help but be thankful that he's actually doing something as opposed to sitting around and moaning about those bananas.

* * *

"Kiddo, why aren't there any apples?"

"They're in the fridge. Stop eating my food." It's a week after the last time the assassin had been over. They'd passed their project with flying colors (funny how that violent seeming children's toy had actually helped) and really, there's no reason for the bluenette to be here but neither pays it any mind as Black Star gets into the fridge and Kid sits cross legged on the couch with a novel in his hand. Kid wonders, briefly, why Black Star is still hanging around. Occasionally Maka and himself will 'hang out' to talk about books and such and he's almost always with the sisters, but he doesn't see much of anyone else except when they're all together. In these cases he's mostly just along for the ride anyway, sitting in a corner by himself while the strange humans around him do... Human things? Until now, apparently, because the assassin has been stuck to him like glue. It's a weird human thing, a way of showing affection he supposes. Maka is constantly with Soul even when they're not in their apartment, Kilik tends to gravitate toward Liz and she pretends to be irritated but all Kid can really see is the smile in her eyes. Tsubaki doesn't have a person but she naturally leans closer to girls when given the option, giving Kid the impression that she prefers females to males. He wonders if that's an abnormal thing. He doesn't watch the news much.

"Kiddo." That's the tone that makes Kid aware that Black Star is confused and probably angry.

"Mm."

"... Why are there prepackaged apples in the fridge?"

"Because that's what Liz buys now," Kid responds with a shrug the bluenette can't see, unpeeling one of the small bananas and popping it in his mouth. He tries to hide a smile at the sound of the packages all falling out of the fridge and fails miserably when Black Star curses. He comes in a few minutes later with an orange in hand, looking disgruntled. Kid's face remains impassive, but his knuckles turn white with the force he's holding his book with.

* * *

"I'm getting sick of all the abnormal fruit in your house."

"Then stop eating my fruit." Black Star glares, shaking a Tupperware container roughly.

"Why are all of the oranges peeled and sectioned off?!" Another week since the last fruit incident, another week of weird fruit.

"Because I want them that way." Kid sits at the table carefully slicing up tomatoes while Black Star glares at him from the open fridge. He hears a clatter as Black Star all but chucks the container into the fridge, leaning with a huff against the counter. The shinigami looks up just in time to see the assassin bite into a peach with an audible squelch and barely there moan. Swallowing, Kid watches in fascination as the juice coats those lips and dribbles down the bluenette's chin and fingers. Slamming his knife down, Kid marches over and slaps the fruit out of his crush's hand just before he takes another bite, glaring hotly. Neither hear the muffled sound of a door opening.

"No. _No_. No _fucking_ more, Black Star! I've tried and I've tried but you're _so fucking dense_ you don't get the message!" Kid tugs at his hair wildly, scowling in frustration while the other teen stares down at him with his eyes wide and juice-coated lips parted in shock. The lack of response spurs the striped meister on as he suddenly feels glad he's never been subject to the emotion known as embarrassment.

"The bananas! I've been having Liz buy the small ones because you fucking deep throat the normal ones! I don't think you even realize! The prepackaged apples are because when you eat the normal ones you literally lap up all the juice every time you take a bite and it's so _fucking_-

"And the _oranges_. Don't get me started on the goddamn oranges. Why you feel the need to give your hands a thorough _tongue bath_ after you eat one of those fucking things is beyond me! Can't you stop doing things that make me want to jump you?!" Even as angry as he is, chest heaving in the small space between them as he glares up at the bluenette, Kid can appreciate the fact that he has to look up at the bluenette because he's just that much taller and if Kid leaned his head forward on his chest he'd be able to hear, _feel_ the other's heartbeat.

Then he's not quite sure what's going on because he wasn't sitting on the counter two seconds ago with his thighs being held apart by someone in between them and there hadn't been hands cupping his face, one sticky, while darkened green eyes stare into his. That's Black Star, he realizes off-handedly, unnerved by not exactly understanding what's going on and not really sure if he likes it as those eyes loom closer before being covered by eyelids.

Oh. _Oh_. He's pretty sure he definitely likes this, yes. Kissing. His Polaris is kissing him and he tastes so good and it's making heat pool down low in his stomach and he can suddenly understand why humans do this kissing thing so often as he delicately places his hands on the assassin's shoulders. Hesitantly he moves his lips against the other's, clumsily he thinks which makes him feel... Little, he guesses? It's the same feeling he gets when someone points out his OCD or when he sees Black Star looking at what Kid has always referred to as one of his "various conquests". Like he isn't good enough, doesn't match up to standard... He'll have to ask Father about that feeling, he notes, because he hasn't the faintest what it is.

Deciding that while this clumsy, sweet, gentle kissing is nice and all, he is sitting on the counter with his crush, his version of perfection, situated between his legs and according to the dumb movies the sisters watch, they should actually be doing some heavy making out. Right now. Commending himself for this thinking he slides his long legs around the other's torso and locks his feet together, thereby yanking him closer and giving a small whimper at the pleasure that shoots through him deliciously. Fuck, he needs to convince Black Star that this would be a good thing to do all the time-

Then he can't think because his hands are tangled in that blue mane and he's tugging it which elicits a strangled noise in the back of his kissing partner's throat before attacking Kid's own mouth with abandon. Teeth and tongues and moans are the only things on his mind as he gasps for air and subtly moves his hips forward to try and find the pleasure from befo-

Oh God. That's so much better than when he does it. Fuck. Letting out a breathy moan he finally pulls away, tugging that hair sharply. Satisfied with the small wince he gets, he looks the taller dead in the eye.

"No more _fucking_ fruit." Black Star chuckles in response, pressing their hips together firmly, their foreheads soon following that trend as eyes lock, both dark with lust.

"Trust me, there are other things I want to fuck. _One_ other thing, really." A small squeak is heard from the doorway but the two don't move away from each other, only peer around the fridge to see the rest of Spartoi crowded around the entrance to come in, clearly to afraid to actually step foot inside the kitchen.

"Well?" Kid asks finally, fingers absently fiddling with locks of blue hair. "Are you coming in or staying out? I'll jump him again whichever you choose." With that said the shinigami pulls the other closer again, kissing him with a force somewhere in the middle of the last one they'd shared. Grinning against his crush's lips he pulls away.

"You taste like peaches."

"Do I?"

"Mm. We're dating now."

"I'm not complaining."

"Kay."

"Kay." Kid rests his head against his now boyfriend's chest with a smile still on his face, hearing that heartbeat and thinking he probably wouldn't mind hearing it every night for the rest of his life.


End file.
